


Ours

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Melanie notices a trend: every time Basira comes over to her flat, more of her shirts go missing.  Part of her loves seeing Basira casually wearing her shirts, but another part of her is more concerned by the fact that all of her shirts are gone.





	Ours

It started with pens. And then hairclips. And then chapstick. At first, it didn’t seem strange because those things tended to go missing on their own anyway; it didn’t imply any darker force at play. 

When it came to hoarding her girlfriend’s things, Basira did so without even thinking. Every little thing that Melanie had possessed, even briefly, was soon acquired by Basira and worked its way into her daily life. 

After a while, Melanie commented on it, but just laughed it off and let Basira continue. She’d be lying if she didn’t love seeing one of her old clips on the edge of Basira’s hijab or smile when a bracelet that had been tossed haphazardly in her apartment found its way onto her wrist. 

But when it came to how Basira sequestered Melanie’s shirts, that became a bit more problematic. 

“Babe?” Melanie called from the bedroom. All of the drawers were pulled out and the closet had been rummaged through.

Basira popped her head in through the doorway, wearing one of Melanie’s work shirts. “Yeah?” 

“You’ve taken all my shirts.”

“Not _all_ of them. And I give them back after a while, when I’ve washed them. What about those?” Basira gestured to the pile of clothes in a corner. 

“That’s… laundry… that I definitely have not been procrastinating doing.”

Basira shook her head and smiled. “You must have other shirts.”

“Just some Ghost Hunt UK ones, and I’m not going to be wearing those around for a while.” She sighed. “Most people don’t automatically recognize me as the ghost lady that went insane, so I don’t really want to advertise it.”

“Fair enough. Let’s trade.” Basira pulled off her shirt – or Melanie’s shirt that she was wearing – and tossed it to Melanie. “I’ll go back to my flat and get one of my own shirts before heading to work. Give me a Ghost Hunt one for now.”

“You can’t just put on your shirt from last night?” 

“It’s dirty.”

“Right,” Melanie replied, matching Basira’s grin, and obliged her request for another borrowed shirt, knowing that the only time she would see it is when she spent the night at Basira’s flat. 

Basira donned the shirt. “Now, do you want breakfast, or not?”

“Absolutely.” Melanie tossed on her shirt and followed Basira into the kitchen. 

“Do your laundry when you get home tonight, yeah? What am I supposed to do, wear my own clothing?”

“Who would ever do a thing like that?” Melanie teased as she took a bite of her toast.

“Your shirts are comfy,” Basira rebuked. She looked good in anything, but Melanie did love the way her shirts hung off of her, knowing that now they weren’t just hers, they were _theirs_. 

She continued, “Besides, you know the other day when I wore that orange one? Well, Martin comes up to me at one point and says, ‘I think Melanie has that shirt too.’ You should’ve seen his face when I told him that it _was_ your shirt. He got all red and flustered and toddled off, it was hilarious.”

“Poor Martin,” Melanie said without a trace of sympathy. She paused. “Have you ever considered just moving in here?”

“You mean I haven’t already?” Basira joked. 

“Properly. As much time as you spend here, you might as well bring all your stuff over and stop paying for a flat you hardly use.”

Basira stared into her tea for a few moments, and Melanie was about to apologize for being too forward when she replied. 

“I have thought about it. I think about it a lot, actually. I just… I always kind of wanted to move into a _new_ flat with someone when we wanted to move in together. That way it’s not theirs or mine, it’s ours.”

“Would you… consider doing that with me?”

Basira giggled. “Of course. You just beat me to the punch bringing it up.”

“So… you want to go look at some flats this weekend, maybe?”

“Only if I get to wear one of your shirts.”

Melanie grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat on my personal blog, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
